This invention relates to disposable urinals. More particularly, it relates to disposable urinals to be worn by female incontinent patients.
It is not uncommon for female patients with bladder disorders to be incontinent and require the use of a disposable urinal. Such a urinal should provide the patient with relative freedom of movement, long periods between emptying the device, comfort and a certain amount of deordorant protection when in use. In these respects, prior art devices have been deficient.